This invention relates generally to aircraft engines and more particularly to mounting such engines to aircraft.
An aircraft engine may be mounted to an aircraft at various locations such as the wings, fuselage or tail. The engine is typically mounted at both its forward and aft ends by corresponding forward and aft mounting structure for carrying various loads to the aircraft. The loads typically include vertical loads such as the weight of the engine itself, axial loads due to the thrust generated by the engine, lateral loads such as those due to wind buffeting, and roll loads or moments due to rotary operation of the engine. The mounting structure must also accommodate both axial and radial thermal expansion and contraction of the engine relative to the supporting structure.
Depending on whether it is to be mounted to an aircraft wing, fuselage or tail, an engine can be top, side or bottom mounted, respectively. In a top mounted installation, the engine is suspended from an overhead portion of the aircraft, such as a pylon extending below an aircraft wing, by forward and aft mounts that extend downwardly from the pylon and connect with an upper portion of the engine. In a side mounted installation, forward and aft mounts extend laterally from a portion of the aircraft, such as the fuselage, to connect to a side portion of the engine. And in a bottom mounted installation, the forward and aft mounts extend upwardly from the aircraft to connect to a bottom portion of the engine.
The forward and aft mounts are connected to the engine via mounting features, such as lugs, that are formed on various stationary structures of the engine. These mounting features are typically tailored for a particular type of installation; for example, the mounting features would be formed on the top portion of an engine designed for a top mounted installation. Thus, using a particular engine design with an aircraft requiring a different installation than the engine was designed for would require significant engine redesign to incorporate different engine mounting features. The redesign effort will result in significant cost and program schedule impacts.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system and method for mounting engines to aircraft that could accommodate different types of engine installations without costly redesigns.
The above-mentioned need is met by the present invention which provides a system for mounting an aircraft engine to an aircraft. The mounting system includes four forward mounting features, two mid mounting features, and four aft mounting features disposed on the engine. The forward, mid and the aft mounting features, respectively, are equally spaced circumferentially about the engine. The method of mounting the engine includes connecting the first and fourth forward mounting features to mounting structure, the first and fourth aft mounting features to mounting structure, and the first and second mid mounting features to mounting structure when the aircraft engine is used in a top mounted installation. Alternatively, the first and second forward mounting features, the first and second aft mounting features, and the first mid mounting feature are connected to mounting structure when the aircraft engine is used in a first side mounted installation; or the third and fourth forward mounting features, the third and fourth aft mounting features, and the second mid mounting feature are connected to mounting structure when the aircraft engine is used in a second side mounted installation. Another arrangement includes connecting the second and third forward mounting features, the second and third aft mounting features, and the first and second mid mounting features to mounting structure when the aircraft engine is used in a bottom mounted installation.
The present invention and its advantages over the prior art will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.